TRUTH OR DARE!
by rqgenevieve
Summary: What happens when you, your co-workers, and your boss are stuck and have nothing to do . . .
1. An ordinary day?

TRUTH OR DARE

**TOKYO MEW MEW**

** This story takes place a few weeks after all 5 mew mews are together. Masaya and Ichigo are together (I know it's infuriating) but aren't really serious -thank goodness- about each other, Ichigo and Ryou have no feelings but hate toward each other :(, hopefully that will change soon though, and Kish is still completely gorgeous! **

** Please note that Tokyo Mew Mew ****DOESN'T**** belong to me, nor does the idea to write truth or dare stories. If you have any ideas for truths or dares please tell them to me. I will not use cuss words at all in this story because I'm not even comfortable writing them down. This is my first story so please sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. Thanks for your cooperation and please review!**

**list of the characters that will be in the story:**

**Ichigo Ryou Keiichiro Pudding Mint Zakuro Lettuce and maybe Kish**

**Cafe Mew Mew, 10:30**

It was the beginning to a seemingly normal day at Cafe Mew Mew, or as normal as it can be there. Ichigo was just now running into the shop screaming about how she had been attacked by a tree for three hours, trying to escape Mint's accusing death glare. Pudding was entertaining a table of young girls who were laughing hysterically anew every time she so much as blinked an eye. Lettuce was breaking about all the plates that the cafe owned while Keiichiro watched as Lettuce tried to apologize to him shattering more of the china in the process. Zakuro was serving the customers with her usual … er... unsociable and scary face making them flinch before running to the bathroom to hide. Ryou of coarse was just getting out of a relaxing shower when who should burst in but 4 energetic and excited mew mews and 2 less enthusiastic Zakuros and Keiichiros.

**I hope it wasn't to bad. I know it was real short but that won't happen again! I'll write soon actually I think I might even be able to write another one today if I'm lucky. Please stay tuned and thank you for reading!**


	2. sorry!

**THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWERS! I am terribly sorry but I won't be able to update for a few weeks because of the fact that I have a hula competition coming up and I will be practicing to much to write :( I hope you see it in your hearts to forgive me and I hope you stay tuned!**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION!**


	3. some explanations

TRUTH OR DARE

**TOKYO MEW MEW**

** This story takes place a few weeks after all 5 mew mews are together. Masaya and Ichigo are together (I know it's infuriating) but aren't really serious -thank goodness- about each other, Ichigo and Ryou have no feelings but hate toward each other :(, hopefully that will change soon though, and Kish is still completely gorgeous! Because two reviewers have requested it ALL the aliens will now be in the story, but I have decided that they are in the story purely for the antogonist roll and will not be participating in the game. I have a special thank you to Bonus Kun for helping me with my other fanfic, directing me on the necessary procedures for writing truth or dare fanfictions. **

** Please note that Tokyo Mew Mew ****DOESN'T**** belong to me, nor does the idea to write truth or dare stories. If you have any ideas for truths or dares please tell them to me ****ONLY**** by private messaging. This is my first story so please sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. Thanks for your cooperation and please review!**

**list of the characters that will be in the story:**

**Ichigo Momomiya Ryou Keiichiro Pudding Mint Zakuro Lettuce and ALL ALIENS**

**Cafe Mew Mew, 10:45**

Ryou was just getting out of a relaxing shower when who should burst in but 4 energetic and excited mew mews and 2 less enthusiastic Zakuros and Keiichiros. He slipped his towel around his waist just in the nick of time before everyone could see him nude (which would be very awkward indeed.) All of the mew mews froze at seeing Shirogane flustered, embarrassed, and not to mention dressed in only a towel.

"Uh, maybe we should come back after you're wearing clothes..." Zakuro said

"Ya think?" Shirogane asked sarcasticly

One by one they left his room with blushing faces, Lettuce the last one to exit his room, blushing furiously.

"So what is it you wanted?" Shirogane nonchalantly questioned.

It was a few minutes after the embarressing run-in that took place in Shirogane's room and all everone was lounging in the basement.  
>"Well," Ichigo said, stepping forward, "We were just informing you that we got a signal from Kisshu-tachi. Because it's been a while since we've had an encounter we thought we should tell you immediately."<p>

Ryou eyes widened and he turned to Keiichiro.

"Where were they detected?" questioned Shirogane.

"In the Aokigahara, where we were planning to search in a few days," Keiichiro replyed, looking concerned.

"Okay mews," Ryou addressed everyone, "pack your bags, we're going on a field trip!"

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! If you have any complaints or truths or dares please inform me and I will do my best to help you. If you do have any truths or dares please tell me through PM or I will not read them! Please stay tuned and thank you for reading!**


	4. Do you need a hug?

TRUTH OR DARE

**TOKYO MEW MEW**

**Please note that Tokyo Mew Mew DOESN'T** **belong to me, nor does the idea to write truth or dare stories. If you have any ideas for truths or dares please tell them to me ONLY** **by private messaging. This is my first story so please sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. Thanks for your cooperation!**

**Entrance to Aokigahara, 2:17**

They stood at the the edge of Aokigahara, the Sea of Trees. There was no sign of life, the trees were unmoving, staring intently at the group. An eery silence covered the air like a blanket. A handful of entrance signs were scattered around advising people not to commit suicide. There they stood, at one of the most haunted sights in Japan, ready to spend as long as need be in the forbidding forest.

"Well," Ryou said, "We might as well hurry and get this over with. I don't know about you guys, but I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

The others nodded, and Ichigo shuddered at the thought of staying in Aokigahara overnight, but knew that she would most likely have to.

She sighed, this was going to be a long day.

Ichigo skipped happily in front of the others, already used to the still silence. She hummed a cheerful melody, unaware that she was about a mile in front of her companions. **(I made her really fast because of her cat genes)** She turned a corner, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"AHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed.

Ichigo's cry pierced through the silence like a rusty dagger, sending her companions running in her direction.

Having sprinted as fast as his cat-infused genes allowed him to, Ryou was by her side by a matter of seconds. He was about to ask the distraught mew what was wrong when he looked forward.

His eyes widened, for in front of Ichigo was a man. His clothes were tattered. His skin was so pale it appeared to be a light blue, and, judging by the stench, he definitely hadn't taken a shower in a while. But what shocked the Ryou most was the fact that this man was dead. He had a noose tied around his bruised neck, the rope hanging from a tree branch. His feet, covered by a cheap pair of rubber sandals, were hovering a few inches off the ground.

Ichigo was trembling. Her pink eyes were wide with fear, and moist with overflowing tears. Her arms laid limp at her sides. She was scared, _terrified_.

Ryou instinctively pulled Ichigo into his arms, letting her sob into his black vest.

**Hehe, that's my version of a cliffie! Sorry for not updating in a while, I was being lazy :]]]]]]]]]]]]] Anyway, I'll update soon, maybe even tonight if your lucky! Cross your fingers!**


	5. super cute!

TRUTH OR DARE

**TOKYO MEW MEW**

**Please note that Tokyo Mew Mew DOESN'T** **belong to me, nor does the idea to write truth or dare stories. If you have any ideas for truths or dares please tell them to me ONLY** **by private messaging. This is my first story so please sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. Thanks for your cooperation!**

**Somewhere in Aokigahara, 3:23**

Ryou instinctively pulled Ichigo into his arms, letting her sob into his black vest. Ichigo wrapped her arms around Ryou's waist, comforted by his deep, steady heartbeat. She tightened her hands into fists, wrinkling Ryou's vest. She squeezed her eyes shut in a failed attempt to stop her tears, feeling her heart skip a beat as she felt Ryou's breath on her neck.

Ryou held the quivering mew in his arms, his gaze soft as he comforted Ichigo.** (Am I good at cheesy and sappy romance, or what~)** And that was how the others found them.

**Okay, don't worry. The only reason this chappie is so short is because it would be awkward if I continued after the last sentence I wrote. I WILL UPDATE, don't you worry :]]]]]]]]]]**


	6. Why Pudding! why!

TRUTH OR DARE

**TOKYO MEW MEW**

**Please note that Tokyo Mew Mew DOESN'T** **belong to me, nor does the idea to write truth or dare stories. If you have any ideas for truths or dares please tell them to me ONLY** **by private messaging. This is my first story so please sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. Thanks for your cooperation!**

**Somewhere in Aokigahara, 3:24**

Keiichiro was the first to reach Ichigo and Ryou, after all, he did have long legs. **(Let's not forget that super cute face, the B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L hair, the . . . oops, getting of topic . . .) **Ryou's back was turned towards him, so neither of the two heard or saw Keiichiro's raised an eyebrow at the scene before him. It wasn't very often two "sworn enemies" have a love fest in plain sight, or at all! If anyone didn't know better, they'd say the two were lovers **(wouldn't that be nice.)**

Before either of them noticed his presence he slid behind a tree, and watched in amusement as the two continued to embrace tightly, Ryou whispering words of comfort into Ichigo's ear. **(I know that Keiichiro might seem out of character here, but think about it. He's known Ryou since he was a kid, so therefore, he should be happy to see the usually cold man being all lovey-dovey.) **

A few minutes later, Zakuro arrived, calm and graceful as ever. She was walking towards the space where Ryou, Ichigo, and the unnamed dead dude were until she was pulled to the side by Keiichiro. After the usually UNclumsy Keiichiro tripped, she landed on top of him. Her hands were at the sides of Keiichiro's head, her right knee inbetween his legs. They stared at each other indifferently before Zakuro got up. She dusted off her hands and muttered a quick apology. Then, she looked at him strangely.

"What was that for?" Zakuro inquired.

Keiichiro hushed her with a quick "shhh!" before pointing a finger to the space a little ways ahead of them.

Zakuro looked forward and, despite herself, giggled a little. She nodded in understanding to Keiichiro's direction before directing her attention to the scene in front of her.

Next to arrive at the little spying tree were Lettuce, who was now blushing profusely, and Mint, who had an unmistakeable smirk on her lips. Both of them had arrived at the same time, seeing as Mint had refused to run too fast. When she had seen Ryou sprint ahead, she knew there wasn't much of an issue anymore. And Lettuce . . . well, she's -um- Lettuce, so that gives her reason enough.

Now all the mews **(HEYY! What about Pudding, she's not there! And Keiichiro isn't a girl! Last time I checked anyway . . .)** were spying on Ryou and his little Strawberry.

Instead of hugging her to death, Ryou now had his hands on Ichigo's hips. He was gazing at her in a trance-like-state, and Ichigo was doing the same. **(. . . Well, except for the fact that her hands were loosely around Ryou's neck and she wasn't looking at herself, but you guys know that, right?) **They were leaning in painstakingly slowly, their eyes gradually closing. . . **(Okay, time for the gushy stuff to go bye-bye!)**

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

Pudding's (EXTREMELY) loud shout pierced through the silence.

Everyone behind the tree groaned, they had forgot about Pudding. And while all of them had been going goo-goo eyed (they should be) over the couple, she had arrived, and freaked out over the almost kiss between her friends.

Faster than you could say "MUSABI~" Ryou and Ichigo seperated. Both of them were staring at each other with wide eyes.

" . . ."

Now THAT'S what you call an awkward silence!

** YEAHH! I've ALWAYS wanted to write a scene like this one, this is a dream come TRUE! Even though it's all mushy and gushy, you got to addmit that this was pretty awesome :]]]]]]] Brace yourselves, though. The long awaited game of truth or dare starts in two chapters (Which will HOPEFULLY come out soon.) I have a problem though. I need to know what side pairings you guys want, if any. Just let me know in a review or a PM. Thanks a bunches, peeps ^^ Stay tuned for the next installment of TRUTH OR DARE!**


	7. WE CAN DO THIS!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<p>

reven228  
>JAKdaRIPPER<br>Third Fang  
>IRAssault<br>Grumpywinter  
>absolutezero001<br>Single Silver Eye  
>animekingmike<br>Daniel Lynx  
>zerohour20xx<br>Darth Drafter  
>arturus<br>Iseal  
>Shisarakage<br>Uzunaru999  
>Dark-Knight<br>fearme80  
>Devilsummoner666<br>slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<br>Soleneus  
>kagedoragon<br>dansama92  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>Captive Crimson  
>KyuubiiLover27<br>MozillaEverer  
>4rm36uy<br>ebm6969  
>Repiece<br>phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<br>Timothy1988  
>ShadowZenith<br>awsm125  
>The Purple Critic<br>Darkepyon  
>Zombyra<br>brickster409  
>ChaosSonic1<br>Leaf Ranger  
>SoulEmbrace2010<br>Oni Shin  
>Silverknight17<br>Specter637  
>HunterBerserkerWolf<br>shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<br>bucketbot  
>AvalonNakamura<br>Avacii  
>Maxwell Gray<br>Silvdra-zero  
>Arashi walker<br>Lord of Daemons  
>Lord Anime<br>CloudRed1988  
>forestscout<br>The Lost Mana  
>Red Warrior of Light<br>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
>Mr. Alaska<br>Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
>MugetsuIchigo<br>bloodlust002  
>Nerverean<br>Kage Biju  
>JK10<br>OBSERVER01  
>MistressWinowyll<br>Count Kulalu  
>ronin504<br>ted009  
>Ralmidaz<br>lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

AnimeCat92  
>Crimsonpheonix271<p>

Akirafanatic

rqgenevieve


	8. In denial

TRUTH OR DARE

**TOKYO MEW MEW**

**Please note that Tokyo Mew Mew DOESN'T** **belong to me, nor does the idea to write truth or dare stories. If you have any ideas for truths or dares please tell them to me ONLY** **by private messaging. This is my first story so please sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. Thanks for your cooperation!**

**Somewhere in Aokigahara, 3:45**

Ryou and Ichigo separated. Both of them were staring at each other with wide eyes.

" . . ."

Now THAT'S what you call and awkward silence!

* * *

><p>"Well, I think it's time to. . . um. . . go set up -uh- camp. . . yeah," Mint mumbled, breaking the <strong>(extremely) <strong>awkward silence.

After that statement Ryou and Ichigo mumbled their agreement. Everyone else nodded their heads.

The tents were now set up in this order:

Zakuro (the only girl brave enough to sleep on the edge)

Ichigo

Lettuce

Pudding

Mint

Keiichiro

Ryou (who wanted to be as far away from Ichigo as possible)

Okay, let's take a look at our beloved couples thoughts as they set up camp!

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's Point Of View<strong>

WAH~ I can't believe I almost did that! Why did I . . . hmm . . . Oh! Ah-ha! It's because I wasn't thinking straight and was in shock that I almost kiss- oh gosh, I can't even THINK about it! This is so embarrassing, why is there so much drama in my life? It's like I'm an anime character **(If only she knew . . .)** with all the crazy things that happen to me. Ah! Focus, Ichigo, focus! This is a serious problem, you don't have time for is-my-life-actually-an-anime thoughts now!

Okay, I have to think about this logically. It's completely normal to have a sudden craving to kiss your incredibly hot **(irresistably cute, and undeniably sexy~) **boss, right? Wait- did I just think of Shirogane- SHIIROGANE -of all people- as HOT?

NO WAY! Ah, I must still be in shock because of . . . um, the corpse? Yeah, the corpse! Besides, I'm with Aoyama-kun, so there's NO way I can like Shirogane Baka! Yeah . . . no way . . .** (You don't sound so sure, Ichi . . . admit it, you're in love** ^^)

* * *

><p><strong>Ryou's Point Of View<strong>

What the he-BEEP? **(Sorry, I'm censoring the cursing, this IS a story for young people after all) **Dam-BEEP these teenage hormones! Making me want to kiss a not even that attractive **(Please note the THAT that I underlined) **strawberry! Hmph! Just peachy! Now Keiichiro's probably going to give me another one of those "talks" **(EWW~) **and it's all thanks to the strawberry and these stupid hormones that act up at the WORST times!

Well, I'd better go take a shower somehow . . . **(We all know what happens when Ryou takes a shower *COUGH Ichigo-walks-in-on-a-half-naked-Ryou COUGH*)**

** Okay, I just want to say I'm SO sorry that I didn't update sooner! I know I promised some people that I would update before I went on vacation two weeks ago! And I feel SO darn guilty that I PINKY PROMISE I'm going to do at least another update TODAY! Which means that the games are going to start VERY soon ;]]] Also, don't forget to PM me any dares or truths you want me to incorporate in the game! Leave a message or a review to tell me what side pairings you have in mind for the story. Right now it looks like there might not even BE any side pairings, so give me ideas! Lastly, I'm sorry if I'm not replying to any reviews and all, my internet has been down for quite some time now so . . . yeah. Anyway, see you in my next installment of TRUTH OR DARE~ **


	9. The oh-so typical shower scene

TRUTH OR DARE

**TOKYO MEW MEW**

** Please note that Tokyo Mew Mew DOESN'T** **belong to me, nor does the idea to write truth or dare stories. If you have any ideas for truths or dares please tell them to me. This is my first story so please sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. Thanks for your cooperation!**

* * *

><p><strong> Somewhere in Aokigahara, 4:56<strong>

Splash! Ker-plunk! Other-noises-that-water-makes-when-you-take-a-shower!

Ryou was currently taking a shower in a lake by a waterfall. The water was as cold as ice, but he didn't mind.** (I guess that if you're obsessed with showering like Ryou, then it doesn't really matter how or where you do it) **He took the opportunity to think through his earlier thoughts. In other words, he continued to blame the almost kiss on his hormones.

After an hour of "showering" **(Seriously, to take that long of a shower you would be doing THAT. . . That's right. Ryou was. . . singing in shower) **Ryou stepped away from the waterfall and wrapped a towel loosely around his waist. He was about to **(3 . . .)** put on **(2 . . .)** his clothes **(1 . . .)** when **(0 . . .) **who should walk into him but** (OBAMA! Teehee!) **Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong> Ichigo's Point Of View<strong>

Hmm . . . I wonder if there will be anything scary at the waterfall. I hope not. I just want to take a shower in peace. **(Like I'd let that happen xP)**

I swear, if that Baka Shirogane is taking a shower. . . I'm gong to give him a piece of my mind!

He is WAY to obsessed with showers for his own good! I'm mean, it's not like I don't enjoy walking in on him half naked, but- wait. . . WHAT THE HE-beep DID I JUST THINK?!

NO way! It must be the heat getting to me. . . A good, Shirogane-free shower will clear my mind. Definitely. **(3. . . 2. . . 1. . . 0. . .)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahaha! Cliffie! Okay, fist off, it you've read my profile, you know that I am a MAJOR procrastinator, so I am so sorry that my update was late. . . again : See you next time, sweetie pies ;)**


End file.
